dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Let's Keep Going, Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods!
is the eleventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 20, 2015. Its original American airdate was March 18, 2017. Summary After crashing into the water from the force of Beerus' mini Sphere of Destruction earlier in the fight, they struggle to keep up with Goku and Beerus due to the engine failing. Gohan and Goten tell Bulma to go faster, and she responds by asking them that why they cannot fly, to which they respond by answering that they ran out of Ki during the ritual. Vegeta observes Goku and Beerus' fight, with them trading blows. As the fight goes on, Beerus charges another mini Sphere of Destruction, this time bigger, and tosses it at Goku. Goku stops the blast by crushing and compressing it with his hands. As Old Kai and Kibito Kai watch the fight, Old Kai notices that Beerus is not using his full power, to Kibito Kai's shock. Beerus clutches Goku's face and pushes him downwards at such a high velocity that it appears as though Goku is a meteor crashing down to Earth. After Goku crashes on a nearby island, Beerus stands over him, and is highly disappointed with him. Goku stands up and gets a few good hits in, and Beerus is not affected by it. Beerus knocks Goku up into the stratosphere, while Goku lays there floating looking lifeless. Beerus launches an attack that he exclaims that Goku would not be able to stop from colliding with Earth. Goku destroys it with a one-handed Kamehameha. However, Beerus, as a further challenge, forms hundreds of them and releases them at Goku. Goku charges a Limitbreaker Kamehameha and obliterates every single one. Beerus is amazed at Goku's strength, but although impressed, Beerus makes it clear that Goku is no match for him. Worn out from the Kamehameha he released, Goku is helpless to defend himself, and Beerus claims "My mistake." and charges towards him at an incredible speed, and forces his hand through Goku's chest by stunning him. Goku slowly falls back to Earth and drifts away under the sea. Goku is amazed at how strong Beerus is, but finds a motivation to keep fighting, and heals himself of his injuries. He springs out of the sea, ready to keep fighting Beerus. Goku warns him that he will use his full power, and for Goku having such a powerful will, Beerus rewards him by using his full power as well. Major Events *Beerus proves that he still far outclasses Goku even as a Super Saiyan God. **After being stunned, Goku heals his own injury and powers up. **Inspired by his latent power, Goku continues his battle with Beerus. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Battle Armor Differences from the manga *Goku and Beerus continue to battle in the sky and on an island as opposed to West City and the desert. Trivia *This is the first episode of Dragon Ball Super to not feature Whis. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 11 (BDS) es: Episodio 11 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super